A digital to time converter (DTC) is an electrical circuit that translates a digital bit stream into an outgoing waveform. Typical DTCs, for example, convert a digital bit stream of logical “1”s and “0”s into an outgoing waveform such that the frequency and/or phase of the waveform varies in time to mirror the bit-pattern of the incoming digital bit stream.
Although DTCs are widely used, existing DTCs suffer from several shortcomings. For example, some DTCs do not achieve high resolution phase alignment between the phase contained in the incoming digital signal and the phase of the outgoing waveform. Others DTCs rely on complex analog circuitry, which can require a large area on chip and can consume significant power. To limit these and other shortcomings, the inventors have devised improved DTC systems with high resolution phase alignment as set forth herein.